


Never Have I Ever

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2015 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, Alternate Universe- Modern, Everyone is Queer, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Humor, Never Have I Ever, Theater Department, Woooohoooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa, who's new to the theater department, plays a round of Never Have I Ever. She finds out that the rumors are totally true. Everyone in the theater department is queer, including her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Poorly written crack based completely on my personal experiences. 
> 
> That is this verse.

Sansa realizes fairly quickly that the best part of being in a play is not being on stage, because then she gets to just hang out with everyone. All the cast members who aren’t on stage tend to congregate in one corner by the stairwell doors on stage left, and talk. A few kids slink off to do homework on occasion, but most members either don’t care enough to do their homework, like Asha “so fucking done with high school” Greyjoy, or get it done before practice, like Sansa.

 

One night, they end up playing  _Never Have I Ever_. Sansa always wins this game, but it comes at the price of having everyone in the circle know how lame she is. The only person that she's ever been with in any way shape or form is Joffrey Baratheon, and he was the biggest mistake that she's ever made. He's actually the reason that she auditioned for the play. He'd told her that the theater department was full of queers and freaks and led by his uncle, the biggest freak of them all. So Sansa thought that the best way to spite the asshole was to audition. 

 

Sansa learns that the rumors are true, or mostly true. They might not be freaks, but (almost) everyone in the theater department is queer.

 

Asha and Ygritte have had sex with both sexes (which makes Sansa wonder how far her brother got). Alysane's a lesbian.

 

“Never have I ever kissed a girl,” Satin says with a self-satisfied smirk, and everyone but he and Sansa put fingers down: Alysane, Asha, Ygritte, Mya,  _all of them,_ which means that Sansa’s the only straight person in the bunch. A nagging voice in the back of her mind reminds her of Margaery Tyrell’s sensual voice and her soft-looking,  _kissable_ lips, but she shoves away the thought before the embarrassment can reach her face.

 

“Never have I ever kissed a boy,” Alysane retorts with a smirk on her lips, and this time, everyone else has to put their fingers down. Sansa now only has nine fingers left.

 

“Never have I ever smoked,” Sansa says. Satin and Alysane leave their fingers up as the rest of them all lie down a finger, glaring at Sansa all the while.

 

“Never have I ever,” Mya says, pausing a moment to think, “been to Missouri?” Sansa sighs as she puts down a finger. That trip to Saint Louis in second grade has come back to bite her, and no one else puts down a finger. Apparently, she’s the only one who’s set foot in the Show Me State.

 

“Never have I ever owned a boat,” Ygritte says, looking directly at Asha with a satisfied smirk on her face.

 

“Damn it,” Asha growls as she forcefully puts down her fourth finger, “That is foul play, Ygritte.” Ygritte just sort of shrugs until she realizes that it’s Asha’s turn, and then Asha returns the smirk.

 

“Never have I ever fucked Jon Snow,” she drawls, and Ygritte puts down her finger with a menacing frown.

 

“I’ll get you next time, Greyjoy,” she promises, and Sansa just sort of shudders at the thought of her brother having any sort of sex. Satin sighs, as if he’d like to be able to put down a finger, and then thinks of something else to say.

 

“Never have I ever eaten a girl out,” he says, and Alysane and Mya angrily put down fingers as Asha sends him a death glare.

 

“You can’t just keep pulling your gay card,” she says, but he shrugs. Sansa supposes that means he will keep pulling his gay card.

  
“Never have I ever,” Sansa says, but she can’t think of many other things that the people here might have  _done._ They’ve gone through a fairly large list of sexual activities and various illegal substances they might have used, but then Sansa gets her idea.

 

“Gotten an erection,” She finishes with a smile, and Satin slaps down a finger in anger as the rest of them laugh at his misfortune.

 

“Never have I ever gotten high,” Alysane says with a smirk, and Satin, Asha, Mya, and Ygritte all put down a finger.

 

They go another round of things that Sansa has never done, and some of which she has never even  _heard_ of before it gets to her next turn.

 

“Never have I ever gotten drunk,” Sansa says, and at that, everyone but her puts down a finger. Most of them groan while doing it.

“Stark,” Ygritte says as she lowers her last finger, “remind me never to play with you again.”

 

They just go through one more round before Satin and Asha are both knocked down to one finger by Sansa’s “never have I ever bought condoms.”

 

The two of them are promptly eliminated from the game as Alysane declares, “Never have I ever given a blowjob.” They both glare at Mya, but the girl just shrugs.

“None of them would eat me out,” she says, nonchalantly, “so I thought it was only fair not to blow them.”

 

“Never have I ever dated a girl,” Sansa says, and she finds it odd that she’s disappointed as she says this. She doesn’t even watch to see who all puts down their fingers, because she’s too busy imagining Margaery taking her hands in hers and seizing her lips in a kiss.  
Sansa Stark is well and truly fucked. She guesses that it’s right, what they say about the theater kids. They’re all queer, even Sansa herself. She wonders if she would have even realized if she hadn’t have joined theater.

 

“Never have I ever been in choir,” Mya says, looking Sansa dead in the eyes.

“Low blow,” Sansa mumbles as she puts down her third finger. The rest of them laugh.

“Never have I ever climbed a mountain,” Sansa retorts, and Mya puts down her last finger.

“Next time, I’m taking you down first, Stark,” Mya says, but it’s more playful than angry.

 

“Wild!” Lannister shouts, “You’ve missed another entrance!”  
“Shit,” Ygritte mutters as she shoves her drink in Asha’s face and hurries to get on stage.

 

Mya sighs and sprawls out on the floor, and then she turns to lie her face on her elbows, her face almost directly in line with Sansa’s.

 

“So, Sansa,” she says.

“Yes,” Sansa asks, sensing that the other girl wants permission to ask her question.

“Would you date a girl?” she asks with a flirty little smile.

“Um,” she says, “well, I’ve never really thought about it?” The look is Mya’s eyes almost suggests that the question was more meant as “would you date me?” Mya smirks at her, and then rolls onto her back. A moment later, Mya’s head shoots up in shock.

“Shit,” she says, and she scurries as to not to miss an entrance. Sansa’s not sure whether or not she should be relieved. Margaery sends another desperate, seductive look to her brother. Margaery plays her role so well that it’s almost scary, and she could almost believe that she and Loras were actually in a relationship if they weren’t siblings.  

Sansa wishes that she could shake the desire that it be directed at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I might work this into a full verse at some point, but it's unlikely. I'll probably write a few more short works in it, though. 
> 
> A few things worth noting: the production that they're putting on is the Crucible. Margaery is playing Abigail, Loras is playing Proctor, Sansa is playing Mary Warren and I haven't figured out who everyone else would be. 
> 
> Also, Tyrion is the theater teacher and Cersei is the choir teacher and they have a terrible feud and also Cersei scares everyone in the school and is absurdly glamorous. Basically, I based her on my own choir teacher. These things aren't really relevant to this, I just liked them.


End file.
